64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Ronald and His Boulders
When Ronald smashed all the boulders, there are none left in Africa. Ronald decides to look for something else to smash rather than listen to his assistant. Summary Main Zoo Nelson began asking Lucy if she's ready for a story. Lucy picked a story that takes place in Africa. Boris doesn't know any stories that take place in Africa. Georgina began telling a story that takes place in Africa. Story Many animals have their favourite hobby. Georgina loves gardening in Africa. Herbert loves eating watermelons. Nathalie loves to do ballet every day. Finally, Ronalds loves to smash boulders. Ronald started bashing boulders depending on each size. However, there are no more boulders after Ronald smashed all of them. Ronald is forced to think of something besides smashing rocks. Ronald decides to smash something instead. Ronald is forced to spend his life without smashing all day long. Ronald can think something else to smash rather than a boulder. Ronald started smashing a tree. Ronald didn't notice there are weavers in the nest. His assistant saved them from getting injured. The mother and father birds are not happy when they thought Ronald damaged their nest. Ronald is suggested to go to Georgina's garden. He sees a sand dune from a distance. He started smashing the dune form a distance. However, water started gushing after smashing the dune. We see Isabel, Annabelle, Mirabelle, and Victor in trouble when the water started coming out of the dune. Ronald gets warned one more time not to break one last thing. He is suggested to sing a song. Ronald said that this is a ridiculous idea. Ronald and the bird get into an argument with two different dislikes. Ronald and his friend got their friendship broken up again. Ronald and the bird felt bad about themselves. The bird ends up in tears without his friend Ronald. He thought to himself to go on an expedition to find boulders. Esmeralda appears right next to him, listening to the same thought. He begins asking her where to find more boulders. She pointed to the volcano, where more boulders are found. It is revealed that the volcano makes more rocks now and then after eruption. The bird goes to the volcano to find the boulders. He decided to start making cracks for more lava to appear. A boulder is later spawned from the volcano while Ronald tries to find his friend. Ronald finally found his best friend. Ronald didn't know there are more boulders that are spawned from the volcano. They whistled, smashed boulders, and became best friends again. Moral Ending Lucy likes this story about Ronald. The monkeys would like to tell a story about Ronald, but now is not the time for them to tell a story. First Appearances * Mr. Weaverbird and Mrs. Weaverbird (no lines) Gallery Ep 92 2.jpg Ep 92 3.jpg Ep 92 4.jpg Ep 92 5.jpg Ep 92 6.jpg Ep 92 7.jpg Ep 92 8.jpg Ep 92 9.jpg Ep 92 10.jpg Ep 92 11.jpg Ep 92 12.jpg Ep 92 13.jpg Ep 92 14.jpg Ep 92 15.jpg Ep 92 16.jpg Ep 92 17.jpg Ep 92 18.jpg Ep 92 19.jpg Ep 92 20.jpg Ep 92 21.jpg Ep 92 22.jpg Ep 92 23.jpg Ep 92 24.jpg Ep 92 25.jpg Ep 92 26.jpg Ep 92 27.jpg Ep 92 28.jpg Ep 92 29.jpg Ep 92 30.jpg Ep 92 31.jpg Ep 92 32.jpg Ep 92 33.jpg Ep 92 34.jpg Ep 92 35.jpg Ep 92 36.jpg Ep 92 37.jpg Ep 92 38.jpg Ep 92 39.jpg Ep 92 40.jpg Ep 92 41.jpg Ep 92 42.jpg Ep 92 43.jpg Ep 92 44.jpg Ep 92 45.jpg Ep 92 46.jpg Ep 92 47.jpg Ep 92 48.jpg Ep 92 49.jpg Ep 92 50.jpg Ep 92 51.jpg Ep 92 52.jpg Ep 92 53.jpg Ep 92 54.jpg Ep 92 55.jpg Ep 92 56.jpg Ep 92 57.jpg Ep 92 58.jpg Ep 92 59.jpg Ep 92 60.jpg Ep 92 61.jpg Ep 92 62.jpg Ep 92 63.jpg Ep 92 64.jpg Ep 92 65.jpg Ep 92 66.jpg Ep 92 67.jpg Ep 92 68.jpg Ep 92 69.jpg Ep 92 70.jpg Ep 92 71.jpg Ep 92 72.jpg Ep 92 73.jpg Ep 92 74.jpg Ep 92 75.jpg Ep 92 76.jpg Ep 92 77.jpg Ep 92 78.jpg Ep 92 79.jpg Ep 92 80.jpg Ep 92 81.jpg Ep 92 82.jpg Ep 92 83.jpg Ep 92 84.jpg Ep 92 85.jpg Ep 92 86.jpg Ep 92 87.jpg Ep 92 88.jpg Ep 92 89.jpg Ep 92 90.jpg Ep 92 91.jpg Ep 92 92.jpg Ep 92 93.jpg Ep 92 94.jpg Video Trivia * This episode has references to three episodes in which Ronald is the main protagonist: Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird, Ronald and Rosie, and Ronald's Swimming Lesson. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes